


To Wash Her Away

by oceankat8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Dean Winchester, it's really poetic I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceankat8/pseuds/oceankat8





	To Wash Her Away

   Deanna was washing the blood from her hair, letting the hot, almost scalding water run through the long, wet strands, pooling at the bottom and swirling down the drain, allowing the red to stain the slippery tiles.

 

   She stood under the faucet in the shower, desperately trying  _not_ to think, hoping that somehow in these few moments, warm, wet, cleansing herself of the filth of the day, she could forget. 

 

   But no matter how desperate she was to keep her mind clear, memories still haunted and teased at her subconscious.

                                Black goo

                                           an ill fitting smile

                                                           _She's not here anymore..._

Water stretching out in every direction, continuing for an eternity

                                           Nothing

                                            Nothing

                                              Nothing

                                  No One

                      A filthy trench-coat dripping water

 

She tried pushing them away, covering them with other memories and thoughts

                Pie- _I don't understand Deanna, I have no need for sustenance..._

 The Impala-  _Like I told Sammy, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts her cake-hole..._

Sex- _Blue eyes, dark messed hair, a tie never quite neat..._

 

 _Everything reminded the young hunter of the one thing she so desperately wished to forget..._ the luke-warm water dancing off her skin, the black of the cheap shower curtain, the filthy tan of the tiles...

 

   The comfort that she had previously drawn from the shower had turned stifling. It seemed as if the walls were closing in on her, the faucet spitting at her accusatory-

                                                                        _your fault_

_your fault_

_your fault_

_You could have saved her you could have saved her you could have you could have you could have_

It's Your Fault She's Gone

   Deanna slid down against the harsh tiles, curling in on herself, allowing the frigid water to pelt harshly against her skin. Her sobs echoed off the tan and her tears mixed with the red, her hands fisting into the long strands of hair as she rocked herself back and forth. As all comfort left her, naked, cold, alone, dripping wet, she whispered the name that had been haunting her...                                                                                                                                                                               _Cas_


End file.
